


A Cat's Life

by ShiroDemon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And some snark I guess, Beware of the cat with some really anger issues, How Do I Tag This, I'm doing it anyway, I'm not even sure if I should tag this as Stony, M/M, Stony - Freeform, This is more about the cat really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroDemon/pseuds/ShiroDemon





	A Cat's Life

Tony's cat was passing in front of the engineer room, meowing and growling with anger at the closed door until he had enough and started to scratch over it, the house's AI decided to let him in, what hurt could an angry cat make anyway?

The cat stepped inside the room and moved onto the bed, was the human alone or not it did not care. It sat where it could see the man's sleeping face and glared with the intensity to kill. _'Creature... I'm hungry...'_ Thought the cat, hoping its message reached the mind under that hard skull of the human.

Upon no reaction the cat started to paw the man's nose. _'You forgot to feed me last night, I don't have you to slack!'_ Tony frowned slightly and scratched his nose, just to turn on the bed and cover his head. One of the cat's ears twitched in anger and it moved to place itself upon the man's head, hoping to choke him with its weight.

**\- Brmao! -** Nothing, the engineer seemed to enjoy the cat's heat upon his head. _'Ok, I'm going to be a good master now, and since you cannot wander around the house all dirty I'm going to do you a favor and clean you.'_ So the cat started to groom the human's hair that was the only thing not covered by the sheets. After a moment Tony emitted a soft giggle between dreams, but he was deep asleep.

_'Time to find a soft spot to put my claws on...'_ The cat jumped off the human's head and managed to get inside the sheets, it was halfway through it when the sheets over it were pulled off, leaving it exposed. **\- Mao...? -**

**\- What are you doing, buddy? -** Said a muscled super soldier, grabbing the cat with one of his hands, pulling him off the bed. **\- He just fell asleep, let him there. -** The cat growled annoyed and scratched the sheets in an attempt to stay on the bed but it was futile.

_'Fine you win! But tell the creature that next time he forgets to feed me, I'm going to pee on everything he owns, including you!'_ Steve took the cat outside the room and closed the door.

**\- You're probably hungry, don't you? -** Steve spoke in a childish tone and the cat just growled.

_'At times like this I envy the lolcats, can I haz a cheezburger? At least I would be a fat and happy cat, but noooooo I had to be adopted by the king of the nerds who barely remember to feed himself and Mr. fitness healthy pants'_ Steve only heard a constant meowing full of complainings and hatred for humanity.

He placed the cat on the kitchen floor and started to look through the cabinets, the cat was sitting close to his feet, looking up expectantly until his plate was placed down in front of him and he stared at the cat food in it. _'WHAT. IS. THIS?!'_ Tony always feed the cat with human food, so it's the first time the cat saw this brownish abomination.

**\- I know Tony lets you eat anything he eats, but that's not going to do you any good, so I bought this for you. -** Said the super soldier like if he actually read the cat's thoughts, while he started to prepare his breakfast. The cat glared at him unhappily, the animal kind of reminded Steve to Tony when he was being a stubborn ass.

_'Good for me, you say... I would like to see you eating something "good for you” and enjoy it'_ At that very moment the cat observed Steve drinking some green grotesque mixture he just made and making an incredible happy face after taste it. _'Riiiiight... Forget what I said.'_

**\- Tony will probably sleep for a couple of hours more, so you better eat or starve. -** Said the super soldier as a reminder and the furry animal just sighed.

_'I hate you so much...'_ And he started eating, he had the urge to puke by the smell alone, but he was hungry enough to endure on keeping that thing inside his stomach, at least his goal for the day was to think of a way to get his revenge on the blond soldier, so today was aiming to be an entertaining day.


End file.
